The Special Gift
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: With Tobi's birthday coming up Deidara has began making preparation to make what he knew would be the perfect gift. This gift was well on its way to completion until Tobi decided to take a sneak peak at his gift, causing everything to go array with a few bangs. Can Tobi make everything right or will it all fail to go off?


Yelling and large blast could be heard throughout the base, it was no surprise to the others that Tobi and Deidara were at it again. It was a daily thing, many of the others were tired of it so they did their best to ignore the two whenever it happened, after all, it wasn't like Pein wasn't going to scold them for their behavior later on anyway.

"How dare you, yeah! Ger back here!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I'll show you sorry, yeah!"

The cause of today's ruckus was something that was hard to be understood, considering how much they fought. Tobi's birthday was coming up steadily and Deidara, oddly and to the bewilderment of the others, was making him a gift. It was going to be a sculpture, and of course it wouldn't blow up. He thought about making fireworks for the mask wearing male but he wasn't all that sure he could trust the other male around fire not to mention working with fireworks was a hassle when you had hands like he did. He was making good progress on it, it was starting to take form but sadly enough Tobi had entered Deidara's room and made an explosion with the C4 clay that the blond haired male had left on the table to finish Tobi's gift. Deidara was livid, here he was trying to be nice and make a gift for the man only for him to destroy it along with his room.

In a way, the others understood just why Deidara was so upset. Whenever the teen would make art he would put everything he had into it until he found that it was perfect, and within the blink of an eye it was gone. It would take months to get his room fixed up so it wasn't like he could just sigh, brush it off, and restart and just give it to him a little later. The whole ordeal had went on for a while until finally Deidara had stormed off, going to Sasori's room to ask if he could stay with him until his room got fixed, to which the red head had begrudgingly agreed to. He just stayed in the room sulking, mumbling about his precious art collection that had been destroyed as well as his supply of explosive clay being added to the damages of not only his room but the base as well.

Tobi, on the other hand was catching his breath in the kitchen, glad that his Superior had given up on chasing him. It was no surprise, Tobi was older than Deidara, so of course it was easier for him to keep up the energy to chase after the masked man. Konan, Itachi, and Hidan sat at the table as they watched him, he looked up at them and gave them a tiny wave.

"So... I'm assuming you went to see Deidara's gift for you?"

It was Itachi who spoke as he took a sip of the coffee in front of him, he had been drinking the bitter liquid a lot more lately since he had been going on more missions. His illness was of no help for him either, it was hard to sleep when you couldn't stop coughing after all. The masked man nodded.

"I just wanted to see what it would look like,... I still don't know which one he wanted to give me."

Tobi was well aware that Deidara was making him a gift for his birthday, but curious as to what it could have been or what it would look like he quickly went to go check it out, but in the progress of checking out Deidara's room he had accidentally knocked over one of the explosive creatures and it had went off. He was barely able to get out by the time the explosion of the first bomb had started setting off the plethora of other bombs that he kept in there.

"A birthday gift is suppose to be a surprise, Tobi.",

Konan let out a sigh as she looked up at him from her glass of water, she was scolding him. While Tobi wasn't much younger than her, she did have a role over him, so it wasn't odd to see her scolding him, nor anyone else, about the things that he had done. He sighed and slouched over, sulking at his mistake as he took a seat at the table with them. "Stop acting so fucking sulky...", Hidan rolled his eyes as he laid his head on the palm of his hand while he placed his other hand on his thigh.

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Well I'm not the fucking idiot who fucked shit up!"

Not even a complete argument and yet Tobi found himself to be sulking once again, Hidan was right! It was his fault! Had he had stayed out of the room, kept his curiosity under wraps, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation! Things would go as planned, Deidara would give him his gift on his birthday and still be able to retire to his room. A sigh had emptied the raven haired Uchiha as he watched the male sulk. If Itachi hadn't known any better, he was sure that some mushrooms would start sprouting out all over the male.

"Why no try making up with him?"

Hidan howled with laughter at Konan's suggestion as soon as it had emptied from her lips, an action that had gotten him a hard glare.

"So-sorry! But Deidara's gonna fucking kill him!"

Hidan was just being honest, it wasn't like he was saying any of this to hurt him or anything, he found that he had a better idea instead of trying to talk to the very person who would possibly blow your head off had he the supplies. "Look here Tobi, we all now that the blond bitch loves explosives, right? Why not make some fireworks and set them off with him or some shit?". The others looked like they were contemplating it, unsure if it would actually work out or not.

"That's actually a good idea..."

"Of cou- Wait! You tryin' to say my other ideas are shit?!"

"No comment."

Hidan snarled at the orange masked male, and before he could even open his big mouth to give the masked man a piece of his mind the sulking man was up on his feet, once more full of energy. "I'll do it! Thanks!", he rushed off towards his room and set to work. His birthday was only about three days away, so Tobi found that if he hurried he would make it on time. He worked tirelessly, not taking the chance that if he had stopped for just the smallest brake that he would end up not picking up the project again until it was too late. He had finished an hour before the end of his birthdaay, he hadn't come out of his room since had started working, and the others had began to worry for him, even Deidara.

Putting everything into a bag he pushed himself to leave his room and not just lay down on the bed and go to sleep and do the fireworks the next day. His tired eyes looked around until he had finally found Deidara, or perhaps it was the other way around since the blond haired was walking towards him.

"There you are, yeah. We've bee-"

"Let's go outside, I made fireworks!"

"Eh?"

Deidara blinked in confusion, even more so when he was dragged outside by the sleepy, stumbling male. He quickly pulled everything out of his bag and set things up, refusing any of the help that the blonde haired teenager had offered. Despite it supposing to be Tobi's gift, it seemed as if it were Deidara's birthday instead of his own. Deidara watched as the male stumbled around and let out a sigh; without warning he gently took the male away from the fireworks and set him on the ground, the childish man offering little struggle as he was too tired to do so. "Leave the rest to me. You've done enough, yeah.", he moved away from Tobi towards the fireworks to light them up before moving back to sit down next to Tobi.

It took a little bit before they had flew off, but once they had Deidara watched them in awe. They were so amazing, so artistic! Everyone new that art was a bang! He grinned at the sight of them and went to turn to talk to Tobi only to find him passed out on the grass, breathing softly. Shaking his head Deidara laid back with him,

"Happy birthday, Tobi."


End file.
